Anything But Ordinary: Anyū Butō Sutōrī
by Amy47101
Summary: "Lets face it. We're anything BUT ordinary." File Nine: A woman who has adopted many kids comes to SPR begging them to investigate her home. She says that things began to change when a girl named Emi came around... but what would cause the spirits to be affected so drastically by one teenagers presence? Did she summon the spirits... Or are they attracted to her?
1. File Nine Part 1: Emi

**Alright everyone, we've got chapter one of a new story out! I hope you enjoy!**

**Amy47101 does not own Ghost Hunt. Only Emi.**

o.0.o.0.o

_File Nine_

_Emi_

o.0.o.0.o

Mai served tea to the woman who sat in front of her. Naru sat across from her with Lin next to him, fingers posed ever-so-ready over the keyboard.

"Thank you." the woman said, smiling lightly at her. Mai smiled in response, sitting in a chair adjacent to the couches that were in the office. The brunette woman sipped lightly at her tee, dressed in simple slacks and a button up blouse, hair hastily thrown into bun atop her head, though a few strands stuck out. Dark circles were under her eyes, as if she were tired beyond belief, yet she attempted to hastily cover them with makeup.

"_She looks exhausted." _Mai thought absentmindedly as she watched the woman sip her tea. Setting the cup on the saucer, she looked up_._

"My name is Sakura Hyuaba." she stated. "I've formally adopted twelve children, so as you can imagine, it's been kind of hectic. But recently, we've been having... issues at my home, and quite honestly, I don't know what else to do."

"Define 'issues'." Naru responded.

"Knocking noises, and objects moving around. Kids will hear voices when no one's there. All of the younger children under ten are saying that they are talking to people who aren't there."

"How old are the children who reported talking to spirits?" Naru asked. Sakura blinked, then pulled out a picture. Mai saw a large group of kids and teens of varying ages, Sakura standing in the back, near some teenagers.

She pointed to four children in the front, all with black hair and green eyes. Mai immediately knew they were related. Two boys, one with long hair and one with short hair, who had their arms around each others necks, their arms latching onto two girls necks and pulling them closer, one with braids and the other with her hair loose.

"The quads, who are about seven, Rika, Minori, Taro, and Shiro." her finger moved with each name. Rika was the girl with the braids, Minori had her hair loose, Taro was the boy who had long hair, and Shiro was the boy with short hair. Her finger tapped down on a girl wearing an oversized T-shirt smeared with dirt and denim shorts with her hair gathered in a short ponytail on the back of her head. She was grinning wildly, holding up a dirty, but pretty rock. "That's Kotone, who's five," her finger fell on a little girl with wavy black hair and light blue eyes, shyly clutching the loose skirt of an older girl, around sixteen with long, wavy chestnut hair and light brown eyes. She was donned in a loose skirt and pheasant top."And that's Hana, who's four." she paused. "That girl she's holding onto is Saki."

Mai took the picture from her, smiling slightly at the other children. There were two children around thirteen, a girl with hair messily braided over her shoulder, wearing a flannel shirt with shorts, arms crossed lazily behind her head as she glanced at the boy next to her. Next to her was what Mai could only describe as a mini-Yasu. Black hair, dark gray eyes, and glasses, though he lacked a smile, face engrossed in a book. He was dressed neatly in a polo and jeans. To the side was a set of male twins, who looked to be ten, with red hair, fists clenched as they seemed to be arguing vehemently with each other, one in a green tanktop and the other in a blue one. Next to Sakura was a teenage boy, maybe sixteen, with choppy brown, shoulder length hair and freckles. He was wearing a red T-shirt with a black sweatshirt over it, fist in the air as he happily threw his arm around Sakura, laughing.

She smiled lightly.

"That's Touko," she pointed to the girl with the braid. "Next to her with the book, that's Samu. The twin in green is Kyo, and the one in blue is Naoki, and that wild one," she flicked the older boy in the back. "That's Ao."

"They must be a handful." Mai commented, smiling. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but they're good kids."

"If you are finished," he said this, casting Mai a look, as if demanding she stop wasting their time. "Is that all?" Naru asked. Sakura swallowed.

"Well... Not quite." she swallowed, then pulled out another picture. This one showed the profile girl who was sitting with a candy bar in hand. She had on a dark gray, long sleeved T-shirt with a pink design on it that looked like the outline of a city in front of a sunset. She had a light pink beanie on her head of a similar color to pinks on the shirt. She had long, stick-straight brown hair with purple highlights slashing through it, and her mouth was open, as if prepared to take a bite of the candy, though her visible brown eye was turned towards the camera Ao flashed the peace sign in front of the camera as he took the picture. "I-I don't _want _to point fingers, but..." she pointed to the girl. "That's Emi."

"What makes you think they're responsible for this?"

"Not they, just her." Sakura set the picture down. "It's just... these things have always seemed to happen. Strange knocking, seeing things out of the corner of your eye, all that. But it was a simple matter of respect. I figured if I respected... whatever they were... they'd respect us. But... all of this began increasingly getting worse when she came around. And the longer she's been here, the worse it seems to get." she paused, looking down. "She's a kind girl, truly, she is... but I don't know if she did something to disrespect the spirits, intentionally or unintentionally."

"Are the spirits doing anything intentionally harmful towards you or the children?"

"I'm not sure." Sakura rubbed her temples. "Your experts on these things, right? I don't know if it counts, but I think that, sometimes, Emi gets... gets _possessed."_

"What?" Mai asked, furrowing her brow.

"She'll wander around, muttering strange things under her breath. Stuff about spirits and how she needs to protect the kids and stuff like that... Only myself and Ao know about it, but it's weird. Sometimes the younger one's will get really sick, out of no where. I'll take them out of the house, and they're fine. Emi," she tapped the girls face. "Is the only one of the older kids who gets sick. I think she hears things too, because late at night I'll walk by her room and hear her asking something to leave her alone. I open the door, and she's alone, wide awake." she let out a shaky sigh. "I just don't want the kids to get hurt. You have no idea how badly I want to just go back to the way it was, but honestly, I don't want to send Emi back to a foster care system, but it's like she's the one making them act up." she bowed her head. "So please help us."

There was a momentary pause. Lin continued to tap out a few things on his computer, Naru taking his chin in his hand, leaving Mai to wonder what he would do. She expected him to turn down the case, blame it on rowdy kids with an overactive imagination. She watched Naru's expression, seeing his still frowning face, as if bored with the case, yet, she watched his eyes... and there was a certain softness that drifted into them as he looked over the two pictures, specifically the one lacking Emi, the one with a majority of the kids.

But it was gone before she could even register it.

"So... Will you help us, Mr. Shibuya?" Sakura asked again.

"We'll need one room for our base and enough rooms for at least five or six people to sleep." Naru stated, sliding a notepad to Sakura. "I'll need you to copy your contact information and address here."

"Oh! Yes! I can provide you room, it's perfectly fine." Sakura stated, scribbling out the requested information on the paper. "Thank you so much." they stood, Naru and Sakura shaking hands politely, sealing the deal. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Expect us around nine in the morning." Naru responded. "Is that acceptable?"

"It's fine." Sakura smiled. Mai could practically see the relief on her face. Naru turned to her.

"Mai, see Ms. Hyuaba out, then contact Monk, Ms. Matsuzaki, and John. Tell them to come here at..." he glanced at the paper with the address. "Eight, at the latest, to begin packing equipment."

"Okay." she smiled, getting up, and leading the woman to the door. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay, Ms. Hyuaba?"

"Sakura is fine, dear, really." she stated, turning back around to look at her. "Thank you."

"Anytime. We'll contact you if anything comes up, okay?" Sakura nodded, smiling.

Then she walked out the door.

"Mai." she looked over her shoulder, seeing that Lin had already secluded himself in his office while Naru turned to look at her. "Set your alarm to five-thirty tonight." Mai nearly blanched.

"Five-thirty?!" she exclaimed. "Why so early if I don't have to get here till eight?!"

"Because you tend to sleep past your alarm, especially on the weekends. So if you set your alarm at five-thirty, you should wake up at seven, giving you more than enough time to get yourself ready and down here." he stated in a matter of fact manner. Mai opened her mouth to protest, but ended up only to see Naru heading back into his own office, but not without his favorite order. "Mai, tea."

"Wha-?" she grabbed the teapot, staring in surprise at the considerably less amount of liquid that was in there. Did that tea-aholic actually drink it all?! "But you just drank a whole pot!"

o.0.o.0.o

She absolutely hated it when Naru was right.

True to his prediction, she _did _sleep past her alarm. But he was wrong on one account: It wasn't at seven she woke up. It was at seven fifteen. Which meant she only had about about twenty or so minutes to get out the door.

He called her earlier that night and told her to pack her travel bag. While she argued and insisted that it was pointless, since she would get up at a reasonable enough time to get ready _and _pack. He simply stated that she should pack, then hung up the phone. Mai was so mad that she slammed the landline back down, muttering cruses about her narcissistic boss before she actually began packing. Now she was thankful that her duffle bag sat near the door of her apartment, ready to be travel. Though she would never actually admit that to Naru himself.

So, in a nutshell, this is why she was running the usually twenty-minute walk with a duffle bag over her shoulder and hair still half damp. She glanced at the watch on her wrist, grinning. Only three minutes and she could see the van outside the office!

Suddenly she stopped. Something was drawing her to turn and look over her shoulder. She glanced over and saw a tall brunette with long, straight hair and purple highlights, riding a skateboard. She was crossing the street, but a car was speeding towards her. Mai saw a man yelling into his cell phone in the front seat, barely paying attention. Was he seriously going to hit her-?!

"Mai!" she heard someone calling her name as she dropped her bag, bolting towards the girl and throwing her off her feet as she tackled her out of the way of the oncoming van. The girl let out an exclamation of shock, then cursed repeatedly as both landed, miraculously, on the sidewalk. Mai looked up over her shoulder, seeing the driver, still hollering at the poor unfortunate soul on the other end, mercilessly running over the girls skateboard, bringing on a new round of shouts and complaints.

It sped off, leaving nothing but the splintered remains of what was once a perfectly fine skateboard.

"Holy shit!" the girl exclaimed, widening her eyes at the board, then turning to Mai. "Y-You saved my life!"

"Are you okay?" Mai responded, looking the girl over.

Her left eye was brown, the other one a light, light hazel, with a scar running through it. It was hazed over and unfocused, which Mai found strange, but shook it off. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with black high-top converses and a white graphic tee with the word _study _in bold print at the top. Under it was _(verb) _and under that was _the act of texting, eating, watching TV, and just plain goofing off with an open textbook nearby. _Mai nearly snickered at the T-shirt. Her eyes took in the silver chain attached to her belt loop, leading to something in her pocket, then noticed a hole in the girls jeans, a scrape bleeding.

"You're cut!" Mai pointed out as she got up, about six or seven skinny silver and black bracelets jangling from her wrist as she reached down to pick up her black beanie that flew off in the tumble. She blinked, staring down at her knee, then laughed.

"You ripped my jeans. I am officially," she adjusted the beanie back on her head so that it hung loosely, still showing her uneven bangs that went across her forehead. She tucked some of the hair framing her face behind her ear as she smirked. "Cooler. Thank you." She turned at the sound of pounding footsteps. Mai widened her eyes as she stared at her left profile.

"Emi!" she said, pointing at her, scrambling up. Emi widened her own eyes, turning back to look at her, then leaned down to get a good look at her face.

"Do I know you? Do we maybe go to school together?"

"No! Sakura Hyuaba came into our office yesterday! She showed us a picture of you!" Emi blinked.

"Huh. Are you a part of the ghost hunters?" she turned again, then chuckled awkwardly. "But it seems like we've got some bystanders. _Ooooh, _shit. Tall, dark, and glarey over there looks mad." Mai glanced over.

"Which one?" she laughed as she saw Monk, Ayako, and John running towards them while Lin stood by the van with Naru, watching the scene. She narrowed her eyes.

"Both." she stated.

"Are you both okay?!" Ayako asked frantically. Emi grinned.

"Never better! Just a tumble, that's all."

"You both could've been seriously injured." John said, glancing at the sad remains of the skateboard.

"Yeah, but she could've died if I hadn't have done something." Mai stated. Emi quirked an eyebrow at John's accent.

"You from around here?" she asked. She blinked. "Well, that was a stupid question. You have an accent and you've got blond hair and blue eyes. We're you from, stranger?"

"I'm John, and I'm from Australia."

"Emi." she stated, then turned to Monk and Ayako, the former scolding Mai for her recklessness and the latter checking over her for injuries. "You two?"

"I'm Houshou Takigawa, but everyone just calls me Monk." Monk stated, turning to look at her. Emi tilted her head.

"Monk? Aren't they usually bald?" Emi asked. Monk's nostrils flared at this.

"It's a side job, so I'm keeping my hair!" he exclaimed.

"Ayako Matsuzaki." Ayako said, turning to Mai. "Nothing that some neosporin and a band aid won't fix. I don't know what's going to fix that head of yours, though." Emi tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Didn't quite catch you daughters name." she said. Both Ayako and Monk snapped there heads up at her.

"_WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" _they both shouted at the top of their lungs. Emi snickered.

"Suuuuure."

"Do you seriously think I'm that old to have a sixteen year old daughter?!" Ayako practically shrieked.

"And do you honestly think I'd marry that old hag?!" Monk shouted.

_THWAK._

"Ow!" Monk rubbed his head where Ayako's purse came into contact.

"I am not old!"

"I just assumed." Emi sighed, turning around with her arms still behind her head. "You two came running over here like concerned parents and all, then you, Ayako, fussed over her like a mother and you scolded her like a father, Monk. So I assumed you were her parents and that was what parents acted like."

"I'm Mai. Mai Taniyama." Mai said, cutting into the conversation before Monk and Ayako could get angry again. Emi smirked.

"Maimai?" she said jokingly, looking over her shoulder. "Cute."

"It's just Mai!" she said back. Emi, wether she ignored this or chose not to respond, walked towards her busted skateboard, frowning. She kneeled to pick up the broken pieces.

"Ao is gonna kill me." she sighed, scooping them up. "You got a bag or something? I'm going to see if I can trade some of these parts in and sell them for a new one."

"It's busted up something good, what could you possibly get for them?" Ayako asked, looking at the remains. Emi held up one end, and spun one of the wheels.

"Wheels are wheels, right? They're still spinning, so they're still sellable." she stood, holding the parts with the four wheels attached to it and the other arm holding the broken parts of her skateboard. She walked across the street, dumping the pieces in a nearby trashcan, then turned towards Naru. "Hey! Sourpuss!" she placed her forefinger to her cheek, grinning. "Try smiling! Scowling doesn't work for ya!" she turned, waving to the four as they watched her. "See ya later, Maimai. I'd like to see if you and your team can figure out what's going on." She gave a two fingered salute, then walked on in the direction she was going.

Mai watched her go, narrowing her eyes slightly. She could've sworn she saw something flicker next to the girl, something like a person... but she couldn't be quite sure. Mai shook her head, then turned to retrieve her duffle bag, laying on the sidewalk.

"Now you're just throwing yourself into dangerous situations?" Naru commented. "If you get yourself hurt, I'm not going to feel sorry for you."

"Yeah?! Well, at least I did something! If I didn't, we would be standing at a crime scene by now!" Naru ignored this, calmly placing a box in the back of the van.

"Mai," he stated, turning to look at her. "Due to your little heroic act, you're late."

"What?! No I'm not! I was right on the corner-!"

"But not here." Naru responded. "You're late."

Mai glanced at her watch, and saw the time was 8:04. She dropped her wrist, scowling as a thought that seemed to be coming repetitive flitted through her mind.

"_Stupid narcissist!"_

o.0.o.0.o

**So while writing this, I ended up rewatching a lot of Ghost Hunt. What caught my attention was episode nine, AKA, The After-School Hexer, Part Three. It was the episode where Naru and Mai fell down the well. I noticed something: When Mai asked Naru if he fell down too, he responded:**

**_"Well, you were holding onto my hand so tightly that it was kind of hard not to."_**

**Notice: Mai wasn't even holding his hand. _He _was gripping _her _wrist. Which means he _allowed _himself to be pulled down with her. He could have easily had let go of her wrist to go get help, but he got dragged down with her because he was holding onto her so tightly.**

**Also, watching the episodes two times faster is hilarious.**

**That's all.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	2. File 9 Part 2: Emi

**So apparently there was some confusion. People questioned what happened to the original _Anything But Ordinary, _and someone alerted me that they were concerned that _Anyū Butō Sutōrī _was a copy! O^O**

**So to clear up any and all misunderstandings, this is a REWRITE of _Anything But Ordinary. _The original has officially been deleted from the website, and this is my story. Thank you for your concern, and please, continue the fantastically creepy adventures of Ghost Hunt!**

**Also, I just finished watching Pewdiepies lets play of Corpse Party. Corpse Party is a fucked up game, let me tell you. Interesting, sure, but GOD, is it fucked up. You enjoy horror survival and plot, you'll love this game, but... *shudders***

**Surprisingly enough, it was fantastic inspiration for later chapters in this story.**

**...**

**So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Amy47101 does not own Ghost Hunt. Only Emi.**

o.0.o.0.o

_File Nine_

_Emi_

o.0.o.0.o

_9:04 AM_

_Thursday_

Monk let out a low whistle as they all got out of the van, staring at the enormous house in front of them.

"That's a pretty big house." Mai mumbled, taking in the wraparound porch on the ground floor and the four story house that towered over them.

"Well if it isn't my little angel!" someone called out. Everyone turned their gaze to the voice, and saw none other than Emi leaning on the porch, the swing behind her swinging slightly as if she had just stood up to greet them. "So you were a part of the ghost hunters! Did little Maimai, come to save me from the big bad ghost? 'Cause if not, I'd say you're following me around because you _liiiiike me~."_ She tilted her head back and laughed.

"It's just Mai." Mai muttered in response.

"I'll get Sakura." Emi responded, opening the door, then shouting. Even from the driveway Mai could hear happy cries of children echoing in the house. "Hey, you little rugrats! Be quiet! We've got guests!" This barely quieted the sounds.

"Lively place, eh?" John grinned as Naru went around the back of the van, prepared to unload the equipment.

"Well, it's a house filled with thirteen or so kids, so are you surprised?" Naru asked, passing a box of shelves to him. "I'm going to go interview those who are living here. John, Monk, Ms. Matsuzaki, find the base room and set up the equipment." Mai already knew that Lin would be trailing behind Naru, but was surprised to find out that she was not assigned to shelve duty.

"Er, Naru? What about me?" she pointed to herself to make a point. Naru sighed, irritated.

"I figured it was fairly obvious. If you're not setting up base, you're going to come with me." he responded, walking towards the house. Mai stood there for a moment. He had never wanted her to come with him before base setup, yet he still treated her like a complete idiot. Did he somehow find a way to give her a promotion _and _insult her?

Knowing him, she thought as she hurried to catch up with Naru and Lin, he probably did.

The crossed the threshold of the house, Sakura greeting them warmly, a hint of relief in her eyes.

"Your base room is on the second floor. It's rather small, but I'm sure it'll be big enough..." she said, watching as Monk came in whistling a chipper tune, followed by John, who smiled warmly at her, and Ayako who was grumbling about something or another. "I-I would assume this is your team, Mr. Shibuya?"

"Yes." Naru responded. Lin stepped forward.

"Ms. Hyuaba, we will require blueprints and any history of the house that you have." he stated. Sakura tilted her head.

"I think I might have something like that filed away in my office. I can go and get it."

"That would be fine, thank you." Naru responded. Sakura nodded, turning to Monk, Ayako, and John, who simply stood there.

"I'll lead you to your base. My office is close by, so if you, sir," she turned to Lin. "Want to come with me to get those files, you can do that." she paused. "If you want to talk to the kids, they're in the living room. It's just a bit down that hallway, but I'm sure you'll hear them before you see them." she said to Naru. "My name is Sakura Hyuaba, by the way." The four followed her up the stairs, giving brief introductions, leaving Naru and Mai alone.

"So what now?" Mai asked.

"We're going to go talk to the kids." Naru stated. "Or rather, you are. I do not have the patience to deal with their antics, and judging by the noise, they are nothing but antics."

Mai did a double-take at this. Did Naru the Narcissist admit he had a _flaw? _The world has to be ending. That or hell froze over. Since she has yet to feel the earth shaking from earthquakes, she was going with the latter. Mai grinned internally. She would rub this in as much as possible to the narcissist, just knock him down off his pedestal a bit.

There were shrieks of laughter coming from the hallways, echoing around them as they approached the living room. Upon entering, they saw Emi on the ground, being pinned down by the quads, Rika and Minori holding down her arms while Taro and Shiro sat on her legs. Small little Kotone was on her chest, trying to draw on her face with a marker, but Emi kept on letting out howls of laughter as she jerked her head out of the way.

In the corner was Ao, and despite being sixteen, seemed to be wailing and laughing at the same time as he was cornered by the twins, Kyo and Naoki. Touko was running around, pages of an open book flapping over her head as Samu was chasing after her, the serious expression on his face the exact opposite of Touko's wild grin. In the corner was a girl the same age as Ao, whom Mai assumed was Saki. She was smiling lightly with Hana sitting on her lap. She began to french braid the younger girls hair that hung by face, pulling it off her forehead and tying it with a hair tie.

"Well then..." Mai mumbled, watching them. Saki turned to look at them, tilting her head to the side as she stopped french-braiding Hana's hair. Saki gently pushed Hana off her lap, then stood up as if with the intent to walk with towards them. Hana, in response, turned to look at them as well, then scurried to stand up, hiding behind Saki's long skirt.

"_It's kinda strange," _Mai thought as Saki went over to Kotone, lifting her off Emi and prying the marker from her chubby fingers. "_She's sixteen and she acts like a mother..."_

"Hey! Saki, why you ruining the fun?!" Kotone asked as the teen she held the five-year-old on her hip, nudging the quads off Emi's limbs.

"Jesus Christ almighty Saki, you couldn't have done that sooner?" Emi wheezed between laughs. Saki just smiled. The sudden amount of quietness that filled the room, the twins, as well as Touko and Samu, stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Emi opened her eyes. "Hey Maimai, Glare One."

"You're no better than a child." Naru responded. Emi made no effort to move, simply taking her arm and laying it over her eyes.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Ao asked from the corner. "Loosen up a bit, man." Naru closed his eyes, Mai snickering in her thoughts. This group was showing a blatant disrespect to Naru. She didn't know if they were doing it because they didn't know better of if it was because they wanted to tease him. She was going with the latter, but either way, it was hilarious.

"We're here to ask you questions about what's been going around here." Mai said. "I'm Mai, and this is Kazuya Shibuya. He's in charge of the company. Would you mind answering some questions?"

"I don't mind." Emi said, sitting up. "And I don't think anyone else would mind, either, right?" she stood.

"I'd like to interview those of you who are thirteen and above, one at a time, separately from the younger one's." Naru stated, stepping forward and passing a notebook to her. "Mai will interview all those who are younger. Understand?"

"Dude, you're the same age as me." Ao said, unmoving. "Are you trying to order me around?"

"I'm trying to get my job done. It's your choice wether or not you want to cooperate because I'll simply move on with out you." Naru responded, walking out the door. Emi whistled.

"Tou-chy, tou-chy, aren't we?" she snickered. "Whelp, lets go everyone. You all know who you are. Lets follow Glare-one."

Ao grumbled something, but followed Emi with Saki close behind. Touko was followed by Samu, the former guiding the latter by holding his collar for Samu had his nose in a book again, leaving Mai with the twins, the quads, Kotone, and Hana. Mai turned to them.

"So, I know your names since Ms. Hyuaba showed me earlier. As I said before, I'm Mai, and I'm here to help fix your ghost problem."

"What are you going to ask us?" Minori asked.

"I just want to know what's been going on. Do you like living with Ms. Hyuaba?"

This was followed by a chorus of yes's and positive feedback. Mai smiled.

"Are all the older kids nice to you?"

"Ao is funny! He helps us build things, plus he fixes our toys!" Rika said.

"Saki is like a replacement mom!" Kotone exclaimed. "Whenever Ms. Hyuaba goes out, she usually is left in charge!"

"She can't talk." Kyo added on. "But she doesn't really have to. Emi always knows what she wants, and she doesn't even have to write it down!"

"It's kinda crazy. It's like she predicted it!" Naoki also said.

"So Emi predicts Saki's thoughts?" Mai asked.

"Emi can predict a lot of things. One time, we were playing _Kagome-Kagome, _and she guessed who was behind her right every time!" Taro said.

"Do you want to play _Kagome-Kagome, _Mai?" Minori asked.

"Um..." she glanced over her shoulder. "Just as long as Kazuya doesn't come back in, okay?"

"Alright!" Rika said. Hana passed her a scarf, in which she passed to Kyo, who blindfolded Mai. Mai grinned at the silly game, listening to the giggles as they joined hands and formed a circle.

"Be quiet!" Naoki hissed from behind her. "She'll know!"

"Okay, okay!" giggled Kotone from her left as she took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Taro asked. There was around of yeahs. Then they began to sing.

_Kagome Kagome, The bird in the cage,_

_When, oh when will it come out_

_In the night of dawn_

_The crane and turtle slipped_

_Who is behind you now?_

A pause.

"Ha-" Mai began as the mental image of the girl formed in her head, but was then replaced by the image of an older woman, glaring menacingly at her. She lingered for a moment, then Hana appeared in her mind again. "Hana. Hana's behind me."

"That's right!" Kotone said, laughing as Mai undid the scarf around her head.

"So, can I ask you some more questions?"

"Ask away." Shiro responded as they came and sat in front of her.

"Does anyone have imaginary friends?" Mai asked. There was a pause. Hana slowly raised her hand.

"Um... there's a girl who visits me sometimes, but she says I'm not allowed to talk about it or else a mean lady will do something."

"What does the mean lady do?" Mai asked. A silence settled over them. "Does she make you sick?"

"We aren't allowed to tell anyone." Kotone muttered.

"We can't talk about this anymore." the quads said in union. Mia turned to look at them, only seeing four pairs of glazed over eyes. "We won't answer anymore questions."

"It's only a few more." Mai said. "You don't need to answer them, but can't I ask Kyo, Naoki, Kotone, and Hana? Would that be okay?"

"No more questions. You will not ask. They will not answer." the responded in union. The other kids fell silent, refusing to say anything, though Mai noticed Kyo and Naoki clenching their fists angrily while Hana began to shake. The quads continued to stare blankly at her. Mai felt a shiver go up her spine as she remembered the lady who was glaring menacingly at her.

"U-Um... I think I'll go help my team set up base. We can continue this later...?" she trailed off as Kyo and Naoki grabbed Kotone and Hana, practically dragging them out the door. The quads didn't even flinch at their hasty exit. The continued to stare at the wall. Unsettled, Mai left the room as well, hurrying to find Naru or someone.

"Mai! How did the questioning go?" Mai turned to find John, whom was walking down the stairs, ready to head out to the van to get more equipment.

"Er... okay, but I need you to watch the quads. Something's wrong with them. They just zoned off and started speaking in union and I just have a bad feeling about it."

"You mean... them?" John asked, glancing over her shoulder. Mai turned as well, seeing the four blinking up at her curiously.

"Mai, what happened?" Minori asked.

"Did we zone out? We're sorry!" Shiro exclaimed.

"When we came to, everyone was gone!" Taro said.

"We were all alone!" Rika said, tears brimming.

"Aaw, don't cry!" Mai said, rubbing her head and bending down to look at her eye level. "Everyone suddenly left the room, and I had to come help my friend, John, here, with carrying equipment. Okay?"

"O-Okay." Rika muttered, rubbing her eyes. "When will Saki be out? I want her to braid my hair like Hana's."

"As soon as Naru is done talking to her, I'm sure."

"Naru?" Shiro asked. Mai sweatdropped.

"Er, it's just a silly nickname. You should refer to him as 'Mr. Shibuya', okay?"

"Okay!" They all grinned before running off to who-knows-where.

"It was creepier before." Mai muttered. "Their eyes went blank, and they spoke in monotone. It was like the four cheerful kids I was greeted by were hardly there."

"Are you suggesting a four-way possession?" John asked. Mai nodded. "Lets unload the rest and discuss this with Naru when we finish, okay?"

"Yeah." Mai responded, frowning.

She didn't even get to ask about Emi.

o.0.o.0.o

"Emi, are you even listening?" Naru said as he watched the seventeen-year-old, her head resting on the back of the couch with her eyes cracked open, blow her bangs off her forehead simply to watch them fall back down.

"Hmm... Maybe. I dunno. Say something interesting."

"I know you're the reason the spirits are acting up." Naru responded, deciding that, after a half hour or so of getting answers that made him want to ask more questions, that he would have to bait Emi into answering his questions. Emi opened her eyes fully, then sat up to look him eye. Naru smirked internally. She was taking the bait.

"Prove it." she responded.

"True, I don't understand the situation fully yet, but it has been reported by not only Ms. Hyuaba but all of the other's I've interviewed that once you walked in this door, things got worse. Now I don't know if you're doing something to instigate the spirit, but somethings making them act up, and I think you're the source of the problem."

"And what if I am instigating them? What do you plan to do? Throw a poor innocent girl like me on the streets?"

"Innocent is not the first word I think of when I look at you?"

"Shall I list off some words that describe you? 'Cause I can."

"You're acting like a child."

"Says the boy who's arguing with me." Emi smirked. "Don't kid a kidder. You were trying to bait me. It's not that hard, but if you want the honest truth, I'll give it. All I know is that somethings trying to hurt the people here, and it's pissing me off, so if I have to kick it's ass to get it to leave, then I will."

"And what if you really are the problem?" Naru responded.

"Then I leave."

"So you run away?"

"Please. I'm sure you and your group of professionals can fix it so I don't have to be kicked to the cold, heartless streets, right? I mean, that's why you were hired, right?"

"Are you underestimating me?"

"Well, I haven't seen you do anything other than ask me a bunch of questions, so..." she trailed off, smirking. Naru frowned. Her attitude was beginning to annoy him.

o.0.o.0.o

**That's kinda a bland note to leave you on, but whatever. I'm tired. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	3. File 9 Part 3: Emi

**Aaaaaargh, such a long wait for you people! Anyways, thank for the reviews, I really do appreciate it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Amy47101 does not own Ghost Hunt, only Emi.**

o.0.o.0.o

_File Nine_

_Emi_

o.0.o.0.o

_Day 1_

_6:30 PM_

_Thursday_

"Focus your eyes on the light." Naru stated calmly as a red light glowed, fading in and out slowly.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, Sakura sitting in a chair off to the side while Emi, Ao, and Saki sat on the couch, Saki with Hana on her lap. Minori, Rika, Taro, and Shiro sat on the floor in font of them, while Naoki and Kyo sat in front of Sakura's chair, Kotone in between them. Touko and Samu sat to the right of the couch. All fifteen of them were staring at the glowing light.

"Try to match your breathing to the glow. Nice, and slow."

Mai stood off to the side, already knowing the trick. Naru was trying to hypnotize them into summoning their poltergeist powers. She had read stories that teenage and pre-teen girls were often the source of moving objects due to uncontrollable powers that they somehow obtain as they grow up. Other times, they are human-caused hauntings due to the fact that the people use powers that they aren't aware of. This would turn out to be the cause of many paranormal 'hauntings'.

"Tonight, the cup will move. A small, green cup with flowers on it. It will be sitting on the table that's in front of you now."

Usually, a suggestion will be planted in their brains, so that when they go to sleep, their powers 'awaken' and the subconsciously move the object, this case being the cup. If a person is responsible for the activity, then they should do what they were told what they were told to do, and the cup should move while everyone is asleep.

Once done, Naru nodded to Mai, and she, in turn, turned and switched the light on. Everyone, who had a somewhat dazed look on their faces, suddenly snapped to attention as Naru turned the light off.

"That should be all. Try to go about you usual routine." Naru stated, holding the cup in his hand.

"Okay." Sakura nodded, blinking. She froze for a moment though, eyes transfixed on the cup in Naru's hand. Everyone else had their gaze focused on it as well, as if trying to figure out why it was so important. That was how Naru knew if the suggestion had worked.

"Whelp." Emi stood up, breaking the trance-like state everyone was in. "That was fun and all... but I'm bored. Off to Fire Emblem I go!" she pointed forward, as if going on some battle mission, and turned, going up the stairs. Everyone else snapped out of it as well, going back to their daily routine.

Once everyone was gone, Naru produced a piece of chalk from his pocket, drawing a circle in the middle of the coffee table and placing the cup in the middle of it.

"Now all we have to do is wait, I suppose." Mai stated, stepping back.

o.0.o.0.o

_Day 1_

_8:00_

_Thursday_

They spent the entire evening watching the monitor focused on the cup. There was no movement whatsoever, but Mai also knew that this didn't mean it wasn't a person.

That was, until Saki rushed into the room, waving her hands about frantically. Everyone stared at her for a moment, before Naru stood, sensing something was wrong.

"Show us what happened." Saki nodded, then rushed out the door. Mai followed after her and Naru, bolting down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom step, something flew by her head and crashed behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw tiny bits of glass strewn about.

"Glass...?" she mumbled, before hearing a shout of exclamation. She bolted down the stairs, and saw Ao and Saki in the kitchen, Naru standing behind them. "Naru, what-?!"

She paused mid-question as she saw what was going on. All of the glasses in the house were floating about, some coming out flying out of the kitchen and into the house. Mai glanced back at the stairs. Had... had whatever was here thrown a glass at her?!

"Get back, you idiots!" Emi shouted from the top of the stairs. "Leave them alone!" Suddenly, all the glasses dropped to the floor, the glass ones shattering while the plastic ones bounced harmlessly off the ground. Everyone cast a gaze up at Emi as she pounded down the stairs. "Ao! Saki! What were you doing right before the cups started floating?"

"Nothing!" Ao responded. "I was a little hungry and went digging for food through the fridge, and Saki was beside me. The cups started flying this way and that!"

"You didn't say anything? Taunt whatever's here?"

Saki frantically shook her head in response.

Emi closed her eyes and sighed.

"Let's just go upstairs and go to bed. I'm sure the ghost hunters will figure out whatever's going on."

Emi gently prodded the two out of the kitchen until it was just her, Naru, and Mai. Stepping over and around broken glass, she went to a nearby cupboard and pulled out a broom and dustpan.

"Emi." Naru said as the girl began sweeping up the glass. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"No idea."

"None in the slightest?" Naru focused his gaze on her as she continued to sweep. Emi lifted her head and glared. Mai glanced between her and her boss. Emi spoke, her tone sharp, lacking the carefree attitude that she had earlier.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Not in the slightest. I just think you know more than you're telling us."

"Really? Well, I think you're a seventeen-year-old kid who has no clue what he's doing." anger laced her voice as she continued sweeping. "Just some ass who's to big for his britches."

"Hey, now wait a minute Emi! If you're mad about something, you don't have to take it out on him!" Mai exclaimed. Emi's eyes hardened, then she straightened up from her usually slumped posture and stood her full height, a good half a foot taller than herself.

"Ghosts don't show much activity on the first day investigators come on in. But then again, they never did in this house. Every time a new person came in, the activity increased. Now with a bunch of half-witted investigators running about, this is all coming to a head."

"We're doing the best we can. We don't have the proper information to help you guys yet." Mai defended. Emi scowled, going back to sweeping.

"Just leave me alone." she muttered. Naru made no protest and walked out of the room. Mai glanced at his leaving, surprised he had even bothered to stick around for the little argument. She followed him out and saw that he had gone back to the living room, where the cup was on the coffee table, surrounded by a chalk circle.

The cup hadn't moved an inch.

o.0.o.0.o

_Day 3_

_1:15 PM_

_Saturday_

Absolutely nothing has happened after the cup incident.

No creepy, four-way possessions by the quads, no children talking to ghosts, no knocking, banging, or movement of objects... absolutely nothing. Naru always hypothesized that the spirits are a bit dormant on days that newcomers came in, but Emi said that they are even more active, proven when every cup in the house outside of the one on the living room table was floating in the air, being whipped around and thrown at people. Then there was no activity all day on Friday, and still nothing today.

"Find anything yet?"

Emi's voice echoed across the room, catching the attention of some of the occupants. Naru was reading over some notes, Lin was perched in his chair, studying the monitors while John was visible on camera with a majority of the children, entertaining them all while keeping their curious hands away from the camera. Monk was also visible on the monitor, watching with Sakura as Ayako performed a cleansing. Mai had served Naru his tea, and he drank it without a word, flipping through some files.

Honestly, Mai was surprised that she was here. She's been avoiding them since the glass incident.

"_I stand here today to beseech the gods, to call upon them to descend from the heavens, and join us where no gods dwell..."_

Emi moved her gaze from the monitors and back to Naru. Taking a few strides across the room, she stood across from Naru and pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards and leaning on the back.

"So Mr. Big Boss, are we working hard, or hardly working?"

"Go away." Naru responded simply.

"'We don't seem to be getting much of anywhere, Emi.' was the correct response, Mr. Big Boss. " she said, waving a hand in the air.

"Unless you plan on making yourself useful other than being a complete annoyance, leave. We're trying to work."

"You're hardly working, from the looks of it." Emi said, not even phased by Naru's order. She stayed where she sat. "And you didn't answer my question from earlier. Did you find anything yet?"

"Why would you want to know?" Naru asked coldly. Emi sighed dramatically.

"My, my, Kazuya! Is this how it will always be, the constant butting of heads when I address you?" he glared coldly at her. "Such a cold look. Where are your manners? This is no way to treat a lady, you know."

"Don't hold yourself at such a high regard, Emi."

"I'm a girl, right?" Emi directed this question to Mai. Mai blinked.

"Er... from the looks of it, I guess...?" She was still trying to get over Emi's sudden mood swing and complete and blatant disrespect for Naru.

"I am a lady, thank you very much." Emi said smugly back to Naru.

"You are such an annoyance."

"To bad bitching doesn't burn calories." Emi stated, referencing the white T-shirt she was wearing. She reached up to the chain around her neck and began fiddling with the pendant that hung from it. This time it was a silver dream catcher, made up of silver wires with ten little stones intertwined in it, two purple, two yellow, two red, two green, and two a misty white. A single feather hung from the bottom, and it hung from a silver chain.

Mai had noticed over the past few days that Emi often sported a style like that. A graphic tee with some form of witty phrase or picture with jeans. She was never seen without a beanie or, when she was outside, converses of whatever color suited her liking that day. Today, it was jade green, the hat matching the stones on her pendant and contrasting greatly with her purple highlights. The pendants were a constant thing as well, and it changed everyday to match whatever she was wearing, though one thing was constant, it seemed. Gemstones were always incorporated.

While some people might look upon her outfit today and think it hardly matched, Mai could see how it all came together, not because of the items themselves, but Emi somehow made it work. Her loud and blunt personality made people forget, exactly, what she was wearing, and when they finally noticed what she had on, they simply blinked and shook it off as part of her personality.

At least, that was what she felt. Emi appeared at the most random times, never failing to disappoint in annoying the ever-living hell out of Naru, or making someone laugh.

Emi averted her gaze away from Naru, focusing on the monitors.

"So is she _really _a Shinto priestess or is it a crock pot of shit?" she asked.

"She's talented in some aspects." Naru responded. Emi continued to stare at it, her jovial look shifting to a somewhat grim one as Ayako finished her chant.

"_So this will get rid of the ghosts?" _Sakura asked. Ayako grinned haughtily.

"_You shouldn't experience anymore problems." _she responded. Monk looked to be holding back a chuckle, his face going back to normal as Sakura spoke.

"_I can't thank you enough. Tonight, we'll have your favorite food for dinner. It's barely a compensation, but it's all I can do..."_

"You're doing that just to piss them off, aren't you?" Emi asked, fiddling with the pendant even more.

"Ms. Matzusaki insisted."

"You allowed her to do that just to piss them off." this time it was a statement. Naru glanced at her through his bangs. Emi let out a nervous chuckle, then wheezing slightly as if she was having trouble breathing. "What reaction... do you suppose they'll have? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know..." she continued to stare at the monitor, even as Monk, Ayako, and Sakura went off camera, her gaze had gone slightly blank. "She's coming, she's coming... What will she do, what will she do? Run, run, run..."

A period of silence for a moment as Emi continued to frantically fiddle with her pendant. Naru stared intently at her, trying to make sense of her actions. Mai walked around the table, next to Naru. Emi barely responded to the movement, only keeping her eyes wide and focused on the table.

"Emi...?" Mai asked gently, unsure how to address the situation. She narrowed her eyes as something shifted around the girl. She barely could see it, but it was there. A very, very faint mist, nearly invisible. A spirit...?

Suddenly, there was a round of loud thuds, like something was falling. A moment of silence. Then a shriek of shock and fear.

"Saki!"

Emi jumped up, an icy cool glare on her face.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Damn bitch has a bone to pick, she can pick it with me." she growled out before she flew out the door.

Similarly to what happened a few nights ago, Mai bolted out the door with Naru, and this time, Lin, on her heals. She went to the stairs again, and at the bottom, she saw Sakura with her hands over her mouth and Monk trying to coral the younger kids back into a room with John. The mute girl was laying on her back, brown hair splayed out around her, blood pooling out from the back of her head where she fell. Ayako was checking over Saki, trying to use her robes to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah, she fell down the stairs. Sixteen. Well, I don't know! I just walked in dialing 1-1-9 when someone yelled to call an ambulance!" Ao was shouting into the phone. He waited a moment, the hung up the phone. "Ambulance on the way."

o.0.o.0.o

"I'll call you when she wakes up." Ao stated as he stepped into the back of the ambulance, holding Hana's hand. The little girl insisted on going with Saki and Ao in order to help Saki. So with her stuffed bunny in tow, she hopped up onto the ambulance with Ao and Sakura. Sakura sat next to Saki, holding her hand with a grim frown on her face.

"Saki will be okay!" Hana declared, a sudden burst of boldness for the shy child. Two medical workers closed the ambulance doors and sped off, sirens blaring. There was a long silence.

"Do we have any idea what happened?" Emi asked as they filed back inside

"It's on camera." Naru stated, pointing to the video camera at the top of the stairs.

"Let's see it. Someone watch the kids." Emi said as she walked upstairs and towards the base. Lin was already there, reviewing some of the tapes. He turned to look at the group that walked through the door.

"Play it." Emi ordered. Lin just nodded, playing it back and showing it to them. Saki was simply walking down the hallway the stopped, holding the back of her head, as if she bumped it, then began falling down the stairs. Emi narrowed her eyes. "Again." this process repeated several times. "Yo, Big Boss. Come over here and tell me what you see." Naru watched the video, and narrowed his eyes.

"Something hit her head before she fell." he turned to Lin. "Play it frame by frame."

Lin nodded, playing it. Everyone in the room widened their eyes as they paused on a frame. Emi's look went from a grim frown to a smirk.

"Damn bitch finally made her appearance."

o.0.o.0.o

**So now there is this chapter! XD**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	4. File 9 Part 4: Emi

**So I wanted to update this simply because. *shrugs* Enjoy!**

**Amy47101 does not own Ghost Hunt. Only Emi.**

o.0.o.0.o

_File Nine_

_Emi_

o.0.o.0.o

There was a figure behind Saki.

Mai took a small step back from the monitor as Lin clicked through to another screen. This one showed the figure a bit clearer, Saki's head a tan blur just barely visible on screen as she fell down the stairs. It was an old woman, wearing older clothing, maybe dating back a couple decades or so. She had gray hair pulled back in a tight bun, her sharp features seemingly made even more prominent. She stood straight and rigid as she stared down at the falling Saki.

No one really said anything for a moment.

"No offense, Emi," Monk finally said, turning to her. "But is it _really _smart to be calling this lady a 'damn bitch'?"

"Pssh, do you know what this lady's deal is? I've just figured it out." Emi closed one eye lazily. "She's a coward."

"She seems pretty bold to me." Ayako said with a wave of her hand. "Possessions, floating cups, pushing people down stairs? It's almost like she's mocking us."

"Nope. She's a definite coward." Emi said with a nod of her head, crossing her arms to prove her point. "Think about who she possessed, who she attacked. The quads are just kids and everyone knows that twins, triplets, quads or whatever share a close bond. If she had a strong grasp on one, she'd get a semi decent on on the others. Add that to their young age? I'd call it a perfect recipe for a four way possession. And did she attack any of you? How about Sakura? Ao?" Emi shook her head. "She knows that you guys are to strong to take on, face to face. She also knows that Sakura and Ao are old enough to understand friend and foe. If she just approached them, they'd flip shit. But who _can _she approach and hurt and scare? The kids."

"It still doesn't explain why she goes after Saki." John mentioned with a furrowed brow. Emi raised an eyebrow.

"Sure it does. She's a kind soul, that girl. Wouldn't hurt a fly even if you paid her to do it. Add that with being completely mute. She wants to hurt her just to hurt her. She thinks it's _fun." _she spat the last word out, glaring angrily at the screen.

There was a heavy pause.

"Emi..." Mai paused. "Why doesn't she go after you?" Emi paused, as if contemplating something for a moment, before a crooked grin came onto her face.

"Say that there's a family. A big family, and there's a murderer among them. There's one cop there to protect them and he has to figure out the mystery. Would the murderer go after the armed cop first, or pick off with the weaker one's first?"

"I'm guessing you're the cop, eh?" Monk asked. Emi pursed her lips.

"Perhaps."

"Then you're, quote on quote, 'armed', correct?" Naru asked, speaking for the first time. "With what?"

Emi didn't say anything for a while.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she finally said, standing up straight.

"You'd be surprised." John chuckled. Emi glanced at him, then shook her head.

"Honestly, _you'd _be more surprised." Emi smirked. "So what're we going to do?"

"We're going to figure out who this lady is and why she's still here." Naru said. Emi wrinkled her nose.

"Research? No thanks to that." she turned towards the door. "Have fun, ya'll. I'ma going to take care of the kids."

And like that, she walked out the door.

o.0.o.0.o

_Mai's eyelids were to heavy for her to even open them. _

_She laid weakly on the floor with one wrist hanging loosely above her, bound to the wall. Regardless, she opened her eyes, and with a rusted nail, continued to scratch out words._

**_MaY You HEal. RePeNT. I ForgIVE._**

_The letters were capital in some, easier to write out, she supposed. Her hand then dropped to her neck, blood pooling around the wound, nail clattering away. She was to tired. To weak. As she closed her eyes, she heard the click of the door opening. Someone walked towards her. She tensed, afraid. _

_Something prodded her stomach. She coughed, gurgling as blood flowed from her mouth._

_"God..." a woman muttered before there was a sharp tug on her hair. "How are you still alive?"_

_She gurgled. She couldn't speak. She could feel her life draining away. The woman said nothing, taking the bloody knife from where she had thrown it, despite her weak state, and put it back in her fingers. She undid her arm from the restrain above her._

_"I need this to look like a suicide, girl."_

o.0.o.0.o

Mai yawned slightly, blinking as she woke up. She glanced around, and saw Lin typing on his computer while Naru was looking through a file. Everyone else was gone.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I sent Ms. Matsuzaki and Monk to do research at local libraries. John is with the kids."

"Emi?"

Naru's brow furrowed slightly in irritation.

"She's in the living room, playing that infernal contraption again." Mai glanced at the monitors, seeing Emi sprawled across the couch with a 3DS in hand. She was muttering things to herself as she kept frantically pressing buttons. Mai assumed she was muttering something about the game, when she saw Lin's eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion.

"Are you listening in on her?" Mai asked, glancing at him disapprovingly.

"Listen to what's she saying." Lin stated, passing the headphones to her. Mai glanced at him disapprovingly, then place the headphones over her ears.

"_Capital M, lowercase A, capital Y, capital Y, lowercase o, lowercase u, capital H, capital E, lowercase A, lowercase L..."_

"See now?" Lin stated. "She's been at it for the past hour or two." Mai blinked, then widened her eyes slightly, then raised her finger to her lips, indicating the silence she wanted, as she continued to listen.

"_Capital R, lowercase E, capital P, lowercase E, capital N, capital T, Capital I, Capital F, lowercase O, lowercase R, lowercase G, capital I, capital V, capital E, Capital M, lowercase A, capital Y..."_

Mai practically threw the headphones at Lin as she bolted out of the room.

"Mai?" Naru asked, though she was long gone. She turned down the stairs, skidding to a stop in the living room, Emi still on her 3DS and muttering the sequence of letters.

"How do you know that phrase?" Mai asked. Emi blinked.

"Meh?" Emi asked, not moving her eyes from the screen.

"That phrase. 'May you heal. Repent. I forgive.'"

"Oh, that? Yeah, some chick told me it. She kept muttering it over and over. Now I guess I am too. I'm trying to figure out what it means. She won't tell me. She just sorta sits in the corner in the fetal position and keeps muttering it. Sometimes she's crying, sometimes she's scared." the game let out a small tune, indicating something good happened. Emi smirked, but continued playing.

"What does she look like?" Mai asked. Emi frowned.

"Brown hair. She's got a small nose and big, dark eyes. Almost a mousy appearance, really. She looks like she's eleven or twelve, but she's really sixteen."

"Where does she appear?" Mai asked. Emi shrugged.

"Wherever I am. I think she wants my help."

"How can you help her?"

Emi didn't say anything. The only sound was her clicking furiously on the 3DS and the theme music that came with it.

"Emi..." Mai trailed off, sighing. "Can you see them?"

"See them, talk to them, help them, plus some extra's." Emi stated, holding up on hand and bringing up a finger with each thing she could do. "You'd be surprised."

"Do you think the spirits come to you? Are they attracted to you?"

"Sure." Emi shrugged. "Everyone wants their voice heard. They know you can see them. Unless, of course, they're residual energy. You can't really do shit about a residual haunting."

"So... you know how to get rid of that woman? The one who pushed Saki?"

"Psssh, she's to far gone. She won't listen to reason."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting..." she trailed off as another jingle rang out on the game. "That you're going to need to force her out."

"Emi." both girls looked up and saw Naru standing in the doorway, arms crossed. "I want to talk to you. Mai, come along."

Emi blinked, then sighed, snapping the DS closed.

o.0.o.0.o

"So Big Boss," Emi sighed, arms crossed as she sat in her chair, eyes closed. "Did you send Mai out to interrogate me or what?"

"N-No! Of course not." Mai exclaimed. "I just had a dream about a girl carving that message into the wall. I just wanted to know where you heard it. I thought that maybe-"

"What? I have weird dreams too?" Emi chuckled, crossing her legs. "Nah, not on my range of talents."

"So you admit that you have talents." Naru said. Emi smirked.

"Yeah. I can play one _mean _harmonica."

"This is no joking matter." Naru stated, brow twitching. "What do you know?"

"Eeeehh, I know that if you pair Olivie and Henri together in Fire Emblem Awakening, you can get one _mean _Dark Knight Azur."

"This is no joking matter, Emi." Naru said, anger starting to lace through. "You claim to care about these people, they're getting hurt, and you're treating this like it's some joke. Stop wasting my time and talk!"

Emi snapped her eyes open, the playful, carefree nature gone.

"Listen, you narcissistic prick." Emi said in a low voice. "You can question my abilities, you can question the words I say, but don't fucking question how I feel or who I care about. Do you think I've just been sitting here, fucking living the damned life? Do you think it's easy on my end, being a fucking magnet for these things? Well, it isn't."

The tension seemed to rise as the temperature seemingly dropped. Mai blinked. Something shimmered around Emi again. Emi ran a hand down her face, trying to calm herself. She bowed her head for a minute, then sighed, looking up again, hand falling to her lap.

"The ghosts just like me." she said. "They know who can and can't see them. They know who's a threat and who's not. And it's not like I don't _mind _talking to them, some of them have great stories, but it's the bad one's I've gotta worry about."

"You said earlier this lady can't attack you." Mai said. Emi looked down.

"She can't. I'm to strong for that. But she wanted to talk to me."

"What did she tell you?" Naru asked. Emi averted her gaze. There was a long silence.

"She wanted me to take one of the kids and lock them in some room, and just... leave them there. If I didn't, she said she wouldn't move on. She said if I didn't she'd choose someone herself." Emi tilted her head back and sighed. "Now I suppose she did. Every night she comes in my room and says stuff about what she did in her past life and ponders what it would be like to kill one of the quads because she never killed one before or how she would have loved to get her hands on Saki..." she trailed off.

"Did you just ignore her?" Mai asked. Emi shrugged.

"What else was I supposed to do? I might be able to counsel some spirits into moving on, but how could I choose someone to go to their death if I don't even know them? How do I play the part of judge if I know they're innocent? Why would I want to, let alone need to? Why does she want this?"

"She's been pestering you with this since you got here?" Naru asked, raising an eyebrow. Emi nodded.

"I just thought she was some angry spirit who wanted to vent her frustration, but every single night she's been coming and coming and coming. Then the kids started getting sick, and the quads would act strange, and Saki began having 'accidents'. The first month or so I was here, I thought the thing with the quads was normal. But Saki was falling down the stairs or off stools once or twice a week, or even a day. I thought it was abuse, but Sakura..." Emi shook her head. "I feel foolish for even suspecting her."

There was a long heavy pause.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mai asked.

"Because how do I casually come up to someone and say, 'hey, creepy dead bitch been bothering me for a couple months'?"

Another heavy pause, this one cut off abruptly as Naru's cell phone rang. Naru looked at the device, then answered. After a brief conversation, he hung up.

"So who was that?" Mai asked.

"Who do you think?" Naru stated, crossing his arms, his tone of voice intending to insult Mai. "It was Monk. He said he found something big." A hot retort was on Mai's tongue when a roar of laughter came from Emi. Mai and Naru slowly turned their attention to the girl, who's laughter was somewhat under control.

"You just insulted yourself!" she said, laughing even harder. Mai blinked slowly, then turned away to hide her own chortles of laughter. "So you're telling me," Emi continued, pointing at him. "That you don't have any friends? A girlfriend?" Naru glared at her.

Emi only laughed harder at this.

o.0.o.0.o

"Okay," Monk said, spreading out some newspapers and notes. "All this researching isn't my cup of tea, but we did find something."

"How many deaths have been on the property?" Naru asked. Everyone began glancing through random articles, including Emi. Mai had a feeling she was looking for the girl she had dubbed 'Mouse Princess'.

"The earliest death dates back as early as 1905." Ayako said, pointing to a certain article. "Akio Notsero, age sixty-three, died of a heart attack. He was the original owner of the house. It had several other owners and such throughout the first world war, but they moved."

"Did Akio ever have a wife?" Mai asked, looking at his picture.

"No." Monk shook his head. "The next death wasn't until after the second world war."

"That's funny." Emi mused. "You'd think after two world wars, this house would have had at least one more death."

"What happened afterwards is stranger." Monk said, pulling out another article. Mai widened her eyes at the headline. _Suicide at Homoshi Orphanage._

"Oh God..." Emi muttered, glancing at the picture. "Mouse Princess." she took the article, paling. "That's Mouse Princess."

"Mouse Princess...?" Ayako asked, casting her an odd glance.

"She's a girl that I keep seeing." Emi explained, flipping the article over. "She never told me her real name. I thought looked like a mouse, and I kind of started calling her that. It made her happy, I guess, 'cause she kept smiling." She glanced back at the picture, smiling slightly. "Masau. Ha! Even her name means mouse. It's fitting, don't you think?"

"Well, Masau is one of many." Ayako said, pulling out more articles. "1955, suicide by hanging: Hikari, age fifteen. 1957, suicide by poison: Megumi, age fourteen. 1958, suicide by throwing herself from the roof: Hana, age seventeen..."

"How many more?" Naru asked.

"About five, Masau being one of the last." Ayako said. "All of then were ruled as suicides, although Masau is different."

"Her throat was slit." Monk said. "She was found down in the basement, knife in hand and blood around her. There was a suicide note too," he brought out another picture, showing a note with some blood on it.

_I can no longer bare the thought that my father does not want me. Soon, mother... soon we'll be together..._

"Wait, so she slit her own throat?" John asked, widening his eyes. "That's horrible." He passed the note to Emi, and she read it over.

"Wha... No, that can't be right." Emi said, shaking her head, reading over the note again. "Masau never knew her mother. She died after her birth. Her father adored her, but he died from complications after the war. She remembered nothing but fond memories of him." she glanced at the note again. "If anything, and this is only if Masau was feeling really down, she'd write about how she felt guilty about killing her mother, which _was _true. She did feel guilty about that."

"It's not just that." Ayako said. "She cut her jugular vein." she tapped said vein on her neck to prove her point. "If anyone knows anything about the human body, the minute you slice that, you're bleeding. A lot. It might take several minutes for you to fully bleed out, but the cops noted a rather small pool of blood around the corpse."

"So her body was moved." Naru stated, reading over the article.

"Yeah, but since the knife was in one hand and a note in the other, plus with no other blood evidence, they ruled it a suicide."

"Or the police were paid extra." Emi muttered. "I mean, come one, it couldn't have been a suicide. Either investigators were to lazy to be thorough, or they were tipped off by the owner." Emi narrowed her eyes into a fierce glare. "Who the hell owned this orphanage?"

"Akira Homoshi." Monk answered, pulling out another picture. Mai widened her eyes, seeing that the woman shared a strong resemblance with the one caught on camera. "She apparently collected all the life insurance on-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses." Emi said. "She had life insurance on _orphans?"_

"Apparently so."

"Seriously?!" Emi slammed her hands down and shoved her chair back. "How much did this damned bitch pay these cops?! There's no way this says anything _but _murders! At least with Masau!"

"Emi, calm down." Naru ordered. "Line up the victims in order of the year they died." Ayako and Monk set to work, lining up the victims. Mai furrowed her brow.

"They all have long, wavy brown hair." she muttered.

"Saki. She always went after Saki." Emi muttered. "Is that why?"

"Is she intending on making her death look like a suicide?" John asked.

"More likely an accident." Naru said.

"So I'm guessing everything else was just an attempt to scare us." Mai said.

"Or mock us." Emi said. Everyone turned their attention to her. "What? You didn't think I didn't know about that red-light-trick thingy?"

"You saw through it." Naru stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, more like a little birdie told me, but yeah." Emi sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, grinning. "I got what it was for, you know. Lotsa teenage girls and all that here. Never know if we've got a latent psychic or whatever. Outside of me, of course." she grinned. "Speaking of which, need a new member on your team?"

"We don't need a half-witted psychic."

"Half-witted? Why Kazuya, I'm insulted." Emi's hand fell over her heart to prove her point. "I'm a jack of all trades, I'd say."

"Can we perhaps discuss this _after _we solve this problem with Akira?" John suggested.

"Yeah, that would be smart." Mai sighed.

"I don't want to hurt Mouse Princess." Emi said. "Just, before you go pulling out all your spirit ridding stuff, just let me help her on, okay?"

"I don't want you angering her." Naru said. Emi grinned.

"Don't doubt me, Kazuya." Emi grinned. "Maaaaaybe if I do well, you could put me on a payroll."

o.0.o.0.o

**Meh. Okayish ending. I hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
